A Taste of Honey
by XxxThe Devil's Little AngelxxX
Summary: Isabella-Ella- Swan has a life no 16y old should live, but when Renee takes a beating too far Phil decides to send 'Ella to good Ol'Forks. Where shes going to learn everything there is about love,hate,pain,friendship and what is too much drama!ON HIATUS
1. Cry Baby Cry

**Hey guys this is my new story has been running around my head like crazy, different forms and all but today I finally got the right chapter(s). is not my usual type of thing but I kinda like how it turned out, so leave some reviews and tell me if you like it to.**

**A little background in the story: Renee and Bella left Forks like in the book, but in my story Renee is not the sweet mother she appears to be. Bella is kind of a pessimist and a little(lot) sarcastic. You will notice that sometimes when something happen there are () word written inside those thing-y() those are Bella's real thought, hope it makes some kind of sense, 'cause I wrote it and I can get a little confuse myself. R/R!!!!! BTW is gonna be a Carlisle/Bella story!!!**

---

She's scare of going inside the house_(her house),_ knows is _way_ pass her curfew_(is 4:30 A.M. four hours pass it)_ but she has school tomorrow and can't exactly show up wearing the clothes she has wore the entire day_(she's not worry of what the student body would say or that her teachers are going to report it to the principal and the old hag will call her mother and that's going to result in another beating)_ because she's scare of what her friends are might do(_they already promise to call child support last week, told her they could buy her a plane ticket to Forks, where her dad lives, last month and asked her to stay at their house for a few days last year)_ so she's scare shitless, no because she sees the light on her house are all on_(Renee is waiting for her),_ but because she doesn't sees Phillip's (_her savior, the referee, the one that stops Renee from beating the crap and stuffing out of her everyday, but his real title is the unlucky_(for him, she's the lucky one) _lawyer_(lucky for him, in this case she is the unlucky one. Why couldn't he be a teacher or a bookkeeper, something that would let him stay home at night till eight o'clock in the morning?) _that married her mother) _car park where it should. She looks around her block a couple of time_(almost franticly_) and still doesn't sees the new Ferrari he bought last month.

As she walks towards her_(demise)_ house she thanks God because she can still feel the booze of the tequila and vodka she was drinking minutes ago(_thirty minutes if you want to be exact_) and while she's at it , she curses herself for not tacking the bottle of painkillers (_the good ones, the ones that leave you all giddy and seeing pink elephants_) James(_the best friend)_ had offered her_(his dad is one of those doctors that leave the good drugs inside the medic cabinet of his bathroom_)

She opens the door and doesn't have time to register what's happening before she's hits the floor, nose bleeding, tears stinging her eyes_(but no tears leave their confine, she will not give Renee the pleasure of seeing her crying.)_ That's Renee for you, doesn't give warnings before attacking, strikes like a cobra the bitch; hard and direct, never misses a target and makes her wish that Renee wasn't her mother or that she had stayed with her father in good ol' Forks, because fuck she's getting tired of being Renee's punching bag_( but she's more tired of people who know what's happening not doing anything about it. What, do they really think she gives a flying crap that Renee might end up to be someone's bitch?)_ and she's definitely is running out of believable excuses for why she's still wearing winter clothes during the hottest summer Phoenix has ever seem.

And after the third slap to her _face (which leaves her lower lip bleeding, and more than a few superficial bruises. You see, she does pay attention in Health Class, so different to what her report card says _"needs improvement. Need to pay more attention in class"_ she sleeps during first period, so sue her, not her fault that Mrs. Y has the bad luck of teaching it. She couldn't exactly pass out from exhaustion, now could she?) _and the second blow to her ribs_ (which leaves them bruise but not broken)_ and the fifth kick to her gut, that may or may have not be be indented to land halfway between her stomach and her ribs, _(that by now are definitely broken)_ she passes out, maybe because is her mind's defense mechanism _(but she's not sure because she really doesn't pay attention in Health Class)_ but she would bet good money that it was because she puked her guts when the first kick landed, painted the white rugs of the living-room red when the second blow hit, and cried bloody murder by the time she felt her knees give away.

---

She's not sure when Phil enters the equation but suddenly her body is not being kick and hit, somebody is picking her up, and she's pretty certain Phil gave Renee a few good blows of his own. And fuck yeah, Phil should really hit Renee more often because wow she's watching with half close lids and she's feeling like she just won a million bucks _(Imagine how she would feel is she was more awake and not seeing black spots)_ and someone is whispering nonsense in her ear, trying to calm her down (_and when did her body started shacking, tears spilling from her eyes and sobs escaping her split open and still bleeding lips?)_ and the last thing she's sure about is that she wont be going to the beach anytime soon. (_and shit, her friends were already planning that trip to the beach in two weeks. Would they mind if she kept her jeans and hoodie on?) _While she closes her eyes she decides that_ (Yeah, they would)._


	2. Crying,Waiting,Hoping

Few hours later(_after she stops puking her guts on the floor, her head hurts a little less, and her world stops spinning around_) Phillip decides that she should really go live with her father_(not because he doesn't want her here, but because he's pretty certain Renee is going to kill her the next time he leaves them alone) _so with a half conscious mind she nods and kisses his cheek 'good bye' and makes a point of telling him that the tears arespilling from her eyes because her ribs hurt like a bitch not because she's going to miss him _(and hell even she knows that's a lousy lie)_

He laughs_(something she is secretly going to miss)_ and shrugs "I'm not going to miss you either" and they both know that's something that could not happen in their world_(maybe in the twilight zone but not in their world)_ so she bits her lip(_where is not broken, because she learned a few years ago that if she bites directly in the wound no gag or blow to her ego is going to stop her from crying bloody murder)_ and responds in a shaky voice.

"Love you too, Phil" and that does it_(breaks his manly will_) tears spill from his _(too)_ blue eyes and run down his blood(_her blood_) stained cheeks, he embraces her in a (_too)_ careful hug. He's taller than her(_by more than one foot, maybe even two_) so he picks her up and kisses her temple_(and while he's at it he whispers not so subtly on an almost not audible tone_ "I love you, princess")

She waits for him to let her down, and asks him if he could pack up her things_(not because she cant but because she's lazy like that and her room is messier than… hell she doesn't even know anything or anywhere messier)_ while she goes and cleans herself up in the bathroom. Phil nods and gives her a knowing look(_knows she's asking because her room looks like the atomic bomb exploded in it)_ but doesn't say anything_(he's sweet like that_) and as he passes her, he gives her a bright and boyish smile_(that makes her feel like she wouldn't mind staying, or better that he could leave with her_) she gives him a little smile(_or what she hopes looks like one, but it feels more like a grimace_) that brings a little light back to his _(too)_ blue eyes.

---

An hour later she's standing inside the (_crowded)_ airport, waiting for her flight, looking at her cell phone every few minutes_(texts her friends that she's annoyed with their nonstop-texting and calling but is secretly please to know that she will be miss_), she looks around behind her dark aviators sunglasses and finds herself bored to death when the next message doesn't come when she thought it would.

Her smile is pained but is a smile non-the-less _(which makes her feel a little scare, because hell it doesn't feels like a smile at all)_ when James' text comes just in time_(the flight attendant is telling them to turn off any electronic device_) the message is sweet and short _(but it makes her insides jump like a Mexican bean)_

"We love you, hope good ol' Forks treats our girly like the princess she is" the names of all her friends were written at the bottom of the message and a tear_(she swears is just one but heck, she has always lied to herself why stop now?) _lands on the screen of her Iphone as she turns it off.

---

Five hours later she's at a little airport in where she thinks looks like the middle of nowhere(_and possibly it is),_ her cellphone battery die during the flight( _she was bored and the only thing to do was watch a Lifetime movie or text to her friends. She chose the latter because, really, she had too much drama in her life to make their movies seem like child's play)_ and as she walks around the little airport she curses her five year old-like attention span.

She's looking around, not paying attention where she walking and suddenly a body hits her on her right side_(in reality she hits the body, but why is she going to accept the blame when there is another idiot whose is going to apologize and take it_) and sends her flying forward _(she's pretty sure she will be making friends with the floor in less than a second)_ and a hand lashes out and snakes around her waist, keeping her from falling flat on her face. The hand is tight(_too tight_) around her and when the owner of the hand(_that she's pretty confident is a man_) brings her up and against his body, it brushes her the wrong way _(hitting her on the side and baby Jesus it hurt like a bitch)_ she cries out, and fights her way out of the (_cage like)_ arms that hurt_(help_) her.

By the time the guy takes a hint and _(lets her free_) gives her space, she's seeing red and ready for blood. So she blinks_(wipes_) away the tears the sudden pain brought, and in a shaky voice tells(_shouts at_) him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" but she doesn't wait for a resp_o_nse_('cause really the pain is making her blind, and the rage is not helping. At all) _"What, didn't you parents teach you to watch where you're going?" by the end of that sentence she was already seating on the floor and the last word was a mere whisper.

The guy, a blond man with _(beautiful_) gray eyes, looks at her with concern (_as if she wasn't screaming at him just seconds ago)_ and kneels in front of her. His voice is deep and has a little_(a lot_) of a British accent to it. "Are you, okay?" she looks at him like he has grown a second head and third eye right in front of her and shakes her head_(would she be crying her eyes out like a fucking sap, if she was OK)_.

When she responds her voice is not as strong(_and sharp_) as she would have like, but it get the job done. "My ribs are bruise" and fuck that had to be the biggest understatement of the century.

He looks at her, and she knows he noting the bruises on her face, the split open lip and the fact that she's still seating in the damn _(too dirty)_ floor, and nods while helping her get up. His gentle_(too gentle and it makes her feel like a freaking porcelain doll)_ as he helps her walk towards the infirmary of the little airport _(that by the way is in the middle of nowhere)_ and says something to the doctors, that she doesn't understand because they are speaking some medical lingo (_and she should had really pay more attention in Health Class)_ she hears the word 'broken' and 'abused' and knows that her welcoming party to good ol' Forks is going to be the police body of the town. And she cant believe her bad_(good_) luck because her daddy_(the man that let her psychotic bitch of a mother take her away)_ is the chief of police and hell a beaten girl showing up at their (_middle of nowhere_)airport without any parental figure (_as if she ever had one)_ is bound to attract his attention.

The good_(she has more words to describe him but decides that's the more appropriate word, good and bad, she should call him)_ Samaritan bids her good bye and stares_(too long_) at her face, as if searching for some trace of indication that she wants him to stay with her, but she know he wont find none because her face has twisted in some sort grimace_(and because she's not that vulnerable, and heck the thought of him leaving brings more pain to her, and oh fucking god that lives in the heavens, she's not some masochist and she has suffer more pain than a girl her age should)_ and her eyes are as hard _(and cold_) as ice as she rolls them before looking away.

She's aware that she mouthed 'thanks' to him but wont let that register, because God the doctor just injected her with some kind of drug _( maybe morphine, but she's not sure because she feels giddy and is seeing pink elephants. And, oh God, that's the good stuff_) that kills the pain and has her asleep before her head hits the pillow.


End file.
